


Going Through the Paces

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Implied Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Inspired by a picture, M/M, Metal arm porn, Nothing but smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some asshole wanted me to tag for Stony mentions, all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has been working on Bucky's arm and he needs Bucky to test it out. Bucky does that and much more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Going Through the Paces

**Author's Note:**

> CC shared a picture of Bucky and Tony and it inspired this.

Tony was working on Bucky’s arm, trying to improve on it. He was doing it as a favor for Steve. He really didn’t like Barnes. Hated him, actually. The man killed his parents, for god’s sake. 

The only problem with working on the arm was that Barnes came with it. 

He was fucking distracting. For several reasons. First, Tony knew Steve was banging him. Oh, neither of them had said shit, but when they were in the same room, you could practically smell sex on both of them. Bucky acted like a beat puppy around him, but he wouldn’t outright ask Tony to forgive him for all the things he’d done. And Tony felt squirmy every single time he got anywhere close to Barnes. Squirmy as in hard as hell, achingly hard. It was like the bastard gave off a – what? Scent? He wasn’t sure.

“It feels different, but I like it,” Bucky said. Bucky was shirtless, and his naked chest was as muscled and hard as Steve’s. He was flexing the arm, then moving the fingers. 

Tony was so distracted that he barely heard him. “Let’s see what it’ll do, put it through its paces,” he finally said. 

Bucky looked at him and put the metal hand on his chest, drumming the fingers. “Is it as lethal as the one the Winter Soldier had?” he finally asked, still looking at his hand instead of Tony. 

“Yep. And it should work better in real life stuff,” he said and approached Bucky, “like zippers and buttons.”

Bucky looked at him, straight in the eye. “Shall I try it out?” he asked and without waiting for Tony to answer, he unbuttoned the button of the jeans he wore and slid the zipper down slowly and deliberately. Tony didn’t know if it was slow on purpose or because he was still a little awkward with the hand. “Works fine,” Bucky said, but he didn’t zip the zipper back up. 

Tony saw that there was nothing under the jeans but hard belly and a trail of dark hair. When he raised his eyes to Bucky’s, Bucky was staring at him. 

“You see something that interests you?” Bucky finally asked him. 

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Tony told him. His mouth was suddenly quite dry. 

“Can I see your machine part?” 

Tony had his heart repaired, but he still used the Arc Reactor as a receptacle for the nanobots that deployed his armor. He pulled the black tank top he wore over his head. The reactor still glowed as the old one had. He and Barnes were still more than four feet apart, but his feet were moving him closer and closer. 

“Steve said it was hot as hell.” 

“He did?” 

“He said he loved to lick your skin around it. Do you like it when he does that?” Bucky asked him, his eyes moving up to Tony’s again. 

Tony glanced at Bucky’s unzipped pants and saw more than just belly and hair this time. Barnes was at least partially aroused from what he saw. “Why don’t you come try it and see?” Tony’s voice was barely more than a whisper. 

Bucky crossed the space between them and bent Tony backwards over the worktable. He ran his metal finger around the Arc Reactor. Tony shivered and all the blood in his brain went south. Bucky chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Tony’s chest. “I’d say yes,” Bucky murmured, nodded toward the obvious bulge in Tony’s trousers.

He looked up into Tony’s face then kissed him. 

Shit! 

This was way more than he’d bargained for when he agreed to work on a new arm for Barnes. He put his arms around Barnes and kissed him back. Bucky rubbed his lower half against Tony’s. He wasn’t half hard anymore. 

“Unless you say no right now, I’m going to fuck you senseless,” Bucky said close to his ear, so close that he could feel the moisture from his breath. 

Tony nodded, suddenly quite mute, something that seldom happened to him. 

Bucky pulled back, dropped his jeans to the floor, stepped out of them, and kicked them away. Tony stared. He was as magnificent as Rogers all over, it seemed. 

“Steve said you like it from behind, that you whimper when he fucks you that way. Is that true, too?” 

Tony nodded. 

Never taking his eyes from Tony’s, Bucky reached down with that metal hand and stroked his own cock for several seconds, then lifted it to Tony’s lips for him to lick the sticky precome from it. He did, tasting the salty sweetness with undertones of metal. Tony took the hand in his and sucked the metal index finger into his mouth. 

When he finished, Bucky moved back and unbuttoned Tony’s pants then unzipped him as he had his own. Tony wore boxers but Bucky made short work of them, throwing them and his trousers at the pile of clothes on the floor nearby. He looked down at Tony’s dick. 

“Steve said your dick was perfect. I think he might be right. He said you love to get it licked like a lollipop.” He didn’t ask, just dropped down in front of Tony and encircled his cock with that damned hand, leaning close and licking him like he really was a human lollipop. Tony gripped the table edge with both hands. 

Fuck! This bastard was going to kill him.

His cock touched the back of Bucky’s throat and he felt his throat close around him as that filthy tongue slid along the underside. He tried to stay still, knowing that if he moved much, he’d fucking come right down Barnes’ throat. 

Bucky pulled back and sucked his metal finger into his mouth, wetting it. He dipped his head back to Tony’s cock and slipped his shiny hand between Tony’s legs, forcing them to part enough to let his hand through. He unerringly found the place he sought, ringing it with his cool metal finger. Tony was sure the sound he made was close to a whimper, just like Steve told Bucky. 

Bucky teased him until Tony was close and he pulled off, grinning up at Tony. “Not yet. I want you to come with me buried all the way inside your ass. Steve said you like that, too.” 

“Do, uh, you and Rogers do anything but discuss our fucking?”

“He gets off on talking about it while I fuck him,” Bucky said as he looked around. 

“You fuck him? I’d like to see that,” Tony blurted out before he thought. “There’s a jar of petroleum jelly in the drawer.” He pointed. “That one.” 

As Bucky opened the drawer and took the small jar out, he said, “If you want to watch, I think that can be arranged. Right now, I want you.” 

Tony turned to face the table, bending over and offering his ass to Bucky. He jumped a little when that cold metal hand touched his ass again. Oh fuck! Was Bucky going to – oh god! He was. 

Bucky slipped a slippery metal finger inside Tony. “How does it feel, Stark?” He wiggled it just a little.

“God!”

He felt Bucky’s mouth on his back, his tongue tracing Tony’s spine as he fingered him slowly. The part of Bucky rubbing his hip was not metal but it was hard and slick as it moved rhythmically against him. 

“I really need to fuck you now, Stark. Would that be all right?” Bucky was a little breathless himself. 

“Oh yeah.” He thought he might die if Bucky didn’t fuck him right now. He was not going to tell Barnes that. 

The metal was replaced by flesh, hot, rigid flesh. Barnes was big, like Rogers. He wondered if Bucky really meant it when he said he could watch them. 

“You’re tight. Relax a little bit for me,” Bucky purred in a soft voice, his real hand massaging Tony’s lower back. “Not going to hurt you, Tony.” 

Tony realized he’d been holding his breath and let it out. He took another breath, a deep one and let himself go, let the tension leave his body and Bucky slid all the way in.

“God, yes,” Bucky told him, beginning to move, slowly. 

Tony looked back over his shoulder. What the hell was he thinking? 

Bucky gripped his waist and moved into him harder, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. Tony stopped thinking sometime after that. 

Bucky leaned down over his back and put his left arm around Tony, sliding him back from the edge of the table so he could reach under him. His metal hand wasn’t cold anymore. Had he made it self warming? He couldn’t remember. It felt so good! 

“You feel so good, Tony,” Bucky whispered, all breathy now. “Oh god, yeah.” He grunted hard and though his hand on Tony’s cock didn’t stop or even break the fast rhythm, he came inside Tony. Tony felt him come, felt him throb inside him then the warm wetness. 

That was all Tony needed. “Bucky!” he shouted as his own seed shot onto the cabinet under the table and over that magic metal hand. 

The kisses on the back of his neck made him shiver. The way Bucky’s real arm held him close made feel something he didn’t want to. A tenderness. Perhaps there was more than a monster in Barnes.

“I know why he loves you so much now,” Bucky murmured, and it took only seconds for Tony to realize the words were not meant for him to hear. 

Bucky held him from behind for several minutes. “Come back to our rooms?” Bucky asked him. 

“He, Steve, won’t mind?’ Tony and Steve had not gotten along so well lately. Bucky was the fly in the ointment. Or he had been. Maybe they could fix that now. 

“He won’t mind. You’re all he talks about.”

Who was he to argue? 

”Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
